Dead Rising Surviors
by the survier and the fighter
Summary: This is a story of survivors from Willamette to Los Perdidos. All of these are unique characters. Each outbreak will follow five survivors.(Except for 3 which will have 3 new oc. I will have a poll for all you to vote. The most voted survivor for Willamette and Most voted Survivor of Fortune city will be featured in Perdidos)
1. Chapter 1

Dead rising: Survivors

 **A/N In honor of Dead Rising 4 I will be doing a story for each game. You will meet five survivors for each outbreak, so that's 15 total plus a bonus boss chapter for each outbreak. To start it off is the Willamette outbreak.**

 **Mark**

This morning was a hectic one for Mark Jackson. One minute he was resting at the local motel getting some ice the next a zombie was eating a homeless guy. "Holy shit." Mark yelled at the site of the brutal attack. Zombies were all round the motel. Mark jumped the railing and ran. The whole town was in utter chaos. Zombies were every and people were running, screaming, looting.

"Oh god. Help me. Help me!" A man screamed as he was devoured by a horde of zombie. Mark kept running down the road. Dodging people and cars. As he ran he saw a bus crash into a park SUV and turn it into a compact. The deeper Mark went into town the thicker the hordes became.

"Get to the mall." Some man yelled. "Get to the mall." People ran in droves, Mark on the other hand was smarter. He ducked in an alleyway as people rushed to the mall. He remember what he heard before. A person is smart people are dumb and people attract zombies. Though they were slow he watched as the zeds followed the trail of cars. Once the area seemed clear Mark began to walk back to the motel. The streets were still a mess from when the attacks occurred. Zombies and the lone straggler wander around the streets but no hordes were left. Mark was going to his truck and drive the hell out of dodge and maybe around town. FInd a hot chick and go to the gas station and grab the cash register.

He found himself back at motel. Someone was hiding in the back of his truck along with a dozen zombies trying to grab them. He sighed at the sight. He looked for anything that might help with clearing out the zombies. He found a package of saw blades, still sharpe. He picked the package up and grabbed a saw blade. He didn't want to fight a dozen zombies with a total useless weapon so he found the zombie that ate the homeless man. The homeless guy had just turn and yet the zombie still devoured it's entrails.

Mark went up to the zombie and slashed it. It didn't do a thing on the first hit so he tried again and again and nothing happened. So he got fed up and threw it out of rage. Another zombie turned the corner and the saw hit the zombie. The blade chopped the head and Mark stood it amazement. Now he realized it throwing a saw blade would be more effective than striking.

"Told you dad playing frisbee was going to pay off." The zombie in front of him inch closer and he stepped and went to his truck. He threw several saw blades killing all the zombies. After all the zombies around his truck were dead he checked to see if the person in the back was in fact human. "Yo you alive."

"Hug." As the figure began to growl Mark was about to throw the blade when he saw her face. "You killed all the zeds."

"Yeah. You alone, I can offer a ride before they nuke this town." The woman got up and looked at the mess.

"I'm alright. I got my own way out." The woman took off running and Mark just hop in his truck and began to drive. Willimet was a war zone, people were fighting back but he doubt it would be long before they would be over ran. By now Mark was on the outskirts of town at the bridge. Before he could drive over the National guard pulled up. Two men came out with guns raised.

"Turned back or you will be shot."

"Come on man. I'm not bit.

"I said turn back."

"Aren't you suppo- " Mark stopped mid sentence when he saw this huge, five hundred pound zombie can lumbering up. It had to be seven feet tall. It grabbed one of the soldiers biting his face off. The second soldier shot at it but it spat goo, blood stuff and the second soldier was blinded and then bit, killing the man. Mark got into his truck seeing his chance of escape but the zombie spat it gooey blood onto his windshield blinding him and making him crash. Zombie smash the front and Mark ran out. That bridge was his only way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Torrey**

Torrey just ran from the man. Yeah he offered a ride out of town but she didn't trust people. She was going to get her own way out. First she need a weapon, yeah you got all the people who thought it a good idea to take on a horde with a bat or a golf club but a gun was the way to go. There was a hunting store up the road, she would grab a rifle, maybe a bowie knife. Then she would head to the bridge, almost everyone went to the mall and almost every zombie followed them. The bridge was the farthest thing from the mall and that is where the least amount of zombies should be. Torrey soon found herself at the hunting store, bodies riddled the outside. Zombies or otherwise, she opened the door and went to the gun section. Oddly enough they were still there. She grabbed this scoped rifle and a box of ammo then this hunting jacket. After that she grabbed two bowie knives. Then she exited the store as she left she saw three people. One older guy and these two kids. They each had rifles like hers. "Stop right there."

"Alright. I'm not bit."

"That doesn't matter. You be a threat to me and my family."

"Oh my god it's you." Torrey said under her breath. She knew this guy, she knew all of them. They were the Hall family. They were preppers of sorts and skilled marksmen. The dad was crazy and even killed a few hobos a few years back but he wasn't charge due to 'insufficient' evidence.

"Now drop your-"

"Oh god please. I need to get to the mall. There's more survivors there and supplies where we can wait this out." Something of a smile grew on the man's face. He turned his back and looked at the mall.

"Yes, the mall." That's when Torrey took her chance. She began to run. The Halls fired at her but they only ended up hitting zombies. Soon she found herself a safe distance she tested out her rifle. There was this lone zombie eating a leg. She aimed with her scope and fired. The zombie fell down dead, then she turned to her bowie knives. She readied them and then threw it. The knife landed in some zombies head. Torrey pulled out the knife and went on her way to the bridge. As she walked she shot and slash any zombie that got into her way. Now she was at the bridge and who does she see, the man who offered her a ride. He was doging this huge zombie.

"Well shit." She said under her breath. She ran to the man holding her scoped rifle.

"Well hell. Little miss too good for a ride."

"Shut, so this zed giving you trouble."

"He's strong enough to smash cars so you tell me. A huge ball of goo flew over their heads. Torrey took a couple of potshots but they did nothing.

"We're either going to need bigger guns or more bodies." Torrey said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash**

Ash was on the top of her roof throwing molotov cocktails at any zombies that got too close to her house. It wasn't as effective as a bullet to the head but it did it's damage. A zombie might catch on fire and burn then fall down dead but it took like forever. Her friend Paul and fellow pyro went to the mall. She however just rather stay home drink a little bit then wait for the military. Then something occurred to her, there had to be at least thousands of Zeds, all were burnable, all were legal to kill. With an evil smile she went down to her basement, it was filled explosives, flammable objects. She grabbed her pride and joy. Burningham, it was a self made flamethrower.

It used propane tank for fuel, an old garden hose, pipe and a trigger she found in the trash. Maybe she'd go to the mall or maybe she'll just burn things and say it was the only way. She grabbed a couple more molotov cocktails and a shotgun. She went upstairs, opened her front door and put a bunch of buckshot in a zombie firefighter face. As fucked up as it was she like that.

Ash walked down the street lighting up any zombie she meet. There weren't any survivors as far as Ash could see. Most of the zombies were at the mall and they were still going there. It confused her, the were far more interesting the zombies should be attracted to. It wasn't as fun as she hoped. She half expect hordes of hundreds wandering the streets and Ash being the lone hero wiping out the infection. Suddenly she regretted her wish. As she turned a corner a horde of a hundred waited for her.

"Fuck!" she yelled at the site. Ash grabbed a molotov cocktail and threw it. It exploded in an excellent fireball taking out twenty zombies. Ash then took off, zombies were coming from everywhere and nowhere. Burningham was making short work for them but the zombies kept pushing her towards the brigade out of town. That's when she found two survivors.

"Die you fatass." The man yelled. The zombie was huge, had to be the size of a giant. That was going to be her trophy kill. She took out her shotgun, soften it up a bit before finally using Burningham.

"You need some help?" Ash asked.

"You said we need more bodies." The man said. Ash watched as the creature spat blood. The huge ball of goo came towards Ash and she just took out Burningham and engulfed the blood in brilliant flame to only leave steam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Phoenix**

Phoenix, the kid no one ever expect to survive the apocalypse was cruising down the street on his dirt bike. It wasn't because he was small, he was well built or that he was dumb because he was smart too. It was because he was poor, his house was shit, he could barely afford food. The dirtbike alone made him not be able to buy food for a whole month but now all those people who lived in there nice houses and didn't have to worry about starving were dead. He didn't wish it upon them but it did feel nice running over the zombified mayor who wanted to destroy his house because it was an 'eye sore'. Good riddance, fucker. Phoenix began to ride around town.

He had a machete in hand, slashing at zombies. Cutting off their heads in one fatal swoop and he had a rifle slung over his shoulder. He stopped by the gas station to refill his his bike. He parked his bike at a pump and started to fill her up. It would take a minute so he decided to wander around so he wouldn't get caught off guard. He went to the window of the gas station and was surprised to find a kid eating a candy bar. Phoenix tapped the glass. The kid looked scarred. He went to get someone and in a minute a man carrying a shotgun opened the door and pointed it Phoenix.

"Get the fuck out of here."

"Cool it man. I'm here to help anyway I can."

"You help by leaving."

"You don't want me to kill some zeds or anything. Take you out of Willime-"

"If you want to help some people I saw a couple people head towards the bridge." They seemed to need the most help." With a small ding the gas finished getting pumped into the bike. Phoenix killed a few zombies before hopping onto his bike. The man said people need help by the bridge and that's where he will be going. The trip wasn't long three people by the bridge and one huge fat zombie. He actually knew who that zombie was. Some fatass pimp that worked in his neighborhood. He was an anomaly of life, fat, tall and strong. How he got infected was a mystery that didn't need to be solved.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Phoenix said as he revved his dirt bike and rushed the zombie. He slashed at the zombie. He opened up the creatures guts and it appeared some bees came out of it's gun.

"Hey get over here." Phoenix heard one of the people say. Phoenix rode his bike back to the group of people.

"Need help?"

"Whoa man that was awesome!" The woman with the flamethrower said.

"Don't encourage him." The only guy in the group said. "That thing is super dangerous. It's super strong, spits blood."

"Yeah, I haven't even been able to get a headshot." The woman with the rifle said.

"Please that fat bastard couldn't lift five pounds if his life was on the line." Phoenix laughed as he rushed the zombie again. This time it was different though. The Zombie grabbed the bike. Phoenix fell off and the beast tossed the bike, luckily it didn't break when the zombie threw it. Phoenix jumped up and ran to the group of people. "Alright you were right. So what's the plan to kill this thing?"

"We were just like weakening it." The woman with the flamethrower said.

"Yeah, Ash is right. We were just trying to chip its health away." The woman with the rifle fired again. The bullet hit the ex-pimp in the leg, but didn't do too much damage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Torres**

Torres was the last parametic in Willimet but that didn't stop her from trying to render aid to whoever she could. She lost all her co-workers in the earlier part of the outbreak. When they thought they could save these people, by now the town was empty. Everyone was either dead or at the mall. Meanwhile Zombies filled the streets. "Raar."

"Oh shut up Eric." Torres snapped. She parked the ambulance and went to the zombie that was strapped down. Eric was her friend, good guy. Shared his donuts and coffee with her. "I'm sorry about this."

"Raa." Torres began to cut open Eric. She had two theories on the zombies, they were either undead or feral. She prayed they were just feral people, at least if they were feral they could be cured. Torres took out her scalpel and cut into Eric. He didn't scream as the blade cut his skin so that was good. She she cut she noticed his blood was black and tainted with a smell of rot. She then grabbed a bone saw and cut of rib cage. His organ appeared to the most decayed. Seem to be turned into a kind of soup suddenly she saw something moving. She grabbed it and with a terrible shirk she saw it a grub, a worm of sorts.

"Well hello what are you?" She said putting the creature into a tupperware container. She continued to search to see if she could find anymore grubs and sure enough there were two more. Like before she put one of the worms into a tupperware container and the other she began to dissect it. The worm squirmed around but she quickly killed it, inside was slime and a wasp or parts of a wasp. There was the body and a few legs, it seem it wasn't fully developed.

Torres had a hypothesis but she need a few more zombies to prove it. She opened up the back of the ambulance and went zombie hunting. She was armed with a bat and medical equipment. The first zombie she came across was an old man. His arms were ripped off. He would do. Torres hit his legs sending him to the ground. That when Torres cut him opened. She did the same thing she did to Eric. This time though he was absent of the worms.

It was too big of a conscience for Eric to have worm in his body so she moved to the head. She cut it opened and several wasps flew out. The zombie began to freak out more than he was originally. Torres stepped back and watched as the zombie snapped at the air not even noticing Torres herself. The wasps had to be the infection, it was a parasite. How it work was lost on her. She began to walk back to the ambulance when a group of zombies came around the corner and a few of wasp came attacking her.

How they infected people with this virus/parasite duo must have been via sting and she wasn't going to be an undead fuck. She hit one of the wasps with her bat and stepped on it. To her surprise the other zombie began to spaz out and pop. The grubs bore the way of the zombies heads and began fleeing. Torres stomped on the grubs and captured whatever wasps she found.

She was going to be rich or something, she discovered 'the zombie wasp'. She had to tell someone but first she had to collect some more specimens and that meant killing some zombies.

"Raah." Torres turned her head and saw another lone zombie. She hit it with her bat, it's head hit the curb and it died. She was about to cut it open but an injured queen came out. Torres shrugged and put it in a jar. She then proceeded to cut open the zombie head and find the other two wasps dead. Might as well, it would take too long to open every zombie she came across up so she just started to bash zombies heads in and hope the queens weren't dead. It wasn't effective but time over quality. At least every few zombies she killed there was a queen, after she grabbed about ten queens Torres head to the bridge that lead out of town before the military bombed this place. She was sadden that she shouldn't be able to help the people at the mall but at least one person serving it better than no one surviving. Soon she found a huge horde of zombie moving towards a group of people. Torres tried to run as many of the zombies over as she could but there were still too many of them. Then she looked at the queens. With a heavy sigh she opened the back and threw the jars that held the queens. After half of all the queens were dead Torres moved the ambulance closer. There she could see the giant zombie blocking the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Boss fight**

Torres exited the ambulance and moved to the group of four people. Each branding a unique weapon. "Thanks for taking care of that horde for us." Mark said.

"No problem."

"So how'd you do it? Grenades?"

"This?" Torres showed the group the wasps she had been collecting.

"A bee?" Ash said.

"This is a wasp and source of the zombies." Everyone had a shocked look on their face except Phoenix.

"I saw like a hive of those things inside that guy." Phoenix said, Torres was interested when he said hive. Maybe they take him down and she'd grabbed a bunch of the wasps to replace the ones she used to kill the zombies.

"Ok I believe that these wasps are the cause but how can they cause zombies heads to explode?" Torrey asked.

"I believe when a queen dies she let's out pheromones of warning danger. I saw the grubs bore their way out of the skull and flee."

"So by that logic all you need to do is kill a queen and pop goes the guys head." Ash said with excitment. This was a rare moment, something cooler than fire. Torres smiled and threw the jar towards the fat man. At first nothing happen but that's when a horde of grubs and wasp exited out of the big zombies stomach.

"Ah fuck I forgot." Phoenix said as the large zombie still stood.

"Forgot what?"

"Few years ago that pimp got his head smashed up and that had to put metal plating in. Bone may be strong but metal is stronger." Torres turned her attention to the zombie moving his arms and the wasps moved with them.

"So we got a zombie we have to kill."

"Correction we have a zombie we have to kill that's controlling the wasps."

"Well this is going to be fun." Mark said sarcastically.

"I know right." Ash said letting out a stream of flame from Burningham. She then rushed at the zombie dodging his blood balls, burning it's shield of wasps.

"Alright, Torrey, Phoenix use your rifle to-"

"What's the point. He was a metal skull are bullets won't do a thing."

"Maybe but the rest of his skeleton isn't. Maybe we can blow off some limbs and or make it fall down in the ravine. We don't have long, we're going to have company." Mark pointed to a horde of a thousand zombies coming towards the bridge. "You, wasp lady. Try to thin out the horde."

"I only have four left. That won't kill all of them."

"It will give us some extra time though." She nodded her head and went towards the horde. Mark grabbed a few of his saw blades and chucked them. It wasn't easy, the wall of wasp made it impossible to get a hit on the zombie. Ash tried to get close but the wasps made impossible. Her flamethrower though killed a bunch of them but when one bit of wasp died another huge group filled there place. That when one landed on her pant leg. Ash hit it and it died, that's when the wasps freaked out and took off. For a moment the wall disappeared. Mark saw his opportunity and threw the slaw blade hitting the giant in the throat. It let out a roar and Ash grabbed a molotov cocktail. She lit up and threw it. When the bottle hit the giant it was like a bonfire but it didn't stop it.

"Hell yeah!" She yelled. "That what I love to see."

"He's not dead yet." Mark threw another saw blade. The blade cut of the zombies hand.

"Guys. The horde getting closer!" Torres screamed. Mark began to freak out that's when he notice the creature's legs, it looked like the creature were about to give.

"Torrey, Phoenix. The legs, aim for the knees." Torrey and Phoenix fired the gun and the soon the creatures fell down. "Ash now."

"On it!" she yelled. Ash ran to the zombie and put Burningham in its mouth and let her rip.

"RAAAHHHH!" The zombie screamed and the flame melted away the flesh on the zombies face and revealed the metal skull. With it remaining energy the creature got up and pushed Ash. It's head was still on fire, it tried to put out the flame but it only drove it mad and fell off the bridge. Everyone in the group began to cheer but the horde was coming up closer.

"Everyone get to your car's!" Torres yelled as she got into her ambulance. Phoenix got into his dirtbike and everyone else got into Mark's truck. After a while. When there wasn't a zombie in sight everyone everyone stopped and pulled to the side of the road.

"So how's your bike?" Mark asked.

"It's fine. I just don't want to put too much stress on it. You think I can put it in the back of your truck until I can find a garage?"

"Yeah I'm fine-"

"Hey guys we got some military dudes coming towards us!" Torrey said with excitement.

"We have to hide!" Mark yelled.

"What why?" Torres asked.

"When I got to the bridge the military tried to stop me. They might kill us to keep us silent." Everyone was silent.

"I got an idea." Torres went to the back of her ambulance and they heard some growling and Torres slammed the door. She then hid in the bushes and everyone followed her. They held their breath as humvees and tanks pasted the trucks but there was a small gasp when a humvee pulled over and checked the back of the ambulance. There was a gunshot and the people left. When it seemed the coast was clear everyone got out from the bushes and went on with their journey putting Williment behind them.

 **Thanks for reading next up is the Fortune city, then Los Perdidos. I'm going to do a poll. I already have three character planned for DR3 but the most voted oc form 1 and 2 will fill the two absent roles.**

 **This is what happen to each character after Dead rising**

 **Ash Went on to write a book called 'Cooking Zeds'. When the Dead Rising 3 happen Ash was on a book tour when the outbreak happen. She took out Burningham and to the streets of Los Perdidos.**

 **Torrey settled down. Her life was nice but had a bunker filled with guns ready for the next outbreak. Luck for her her family was out of town when the outbreak happened.**

 **Phoenix began life as a motocross champion, similar to Chuck Greene. He was on TIR a few times and had a good fan following(c list celebrity). He was in Los Perdidos for a event for charity when the outbreak hit, he hopped on his bike and remembering his TIR days he modified his bike with chainsaws and a rocket boost.**

 **Torres began studying the parasites, she was no Isabella Keys but her understanding of the parasite got her a job at Phototrans. She helped get zombrex from a 12 hour drug to a 24 hour. She then helped create zombrex 48 which the government took to use to create the chips. Horrified she began to help the illegals any way she can. Weather it was removing the chips or making bootleg 48.**

 **Mark became an advocate for outbreak survivors(Also Illegals). He was there to help pass the illegals law which decreased jail time for illegals. He still remembers what Williment was like and was ready to avenge the lost.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emma Vulcan**

Emma Vulcan was in Fortune Park when zombies began pouring from the arena. People were screaming and dying left and right. Emma looked for anything she could use as a weapon. She watched as a man picked up a lawn mower and slashed zombies to only get overwhelmed but that gave her an idea. She grabbed a lawn mower and a trash can lid and ran into a maintenance room. She locked the door and looked around the room. "Alright you stupid zombies get ready to know that I am a bitch."

"Raah." Zombies screamed as they hit the door. Emma took apart the lawn mower and took the engine and blades and put the trash can lid to create a mower shield. She knew this wouldn't be enough so she found a boxing glove and a few hatchets. She broke off a few of the blades and on the gloves to create a blade gloves. She opened up the maintenance door revved up the engine and began to slaughter the undead. With one punch of the glove a zombie head got carved up. She felt some cold bloody hands grabbed her hair. She turned around and put the blade shield into the undead fuckers face.

"Get to the city gate! Quick they're closing it!" Someone screamed. Emma eyes got wide and she took off. With her shield in hand she went through the zombies pretty fast. The gate was about to close and nothing would stop it. She then looked at her toy and sighed, she used it to propped open the gate then slide under. As she cheered a zombie grabbed her and was about to bite her. With an odd turn of luck the gate closed and sent bits of metal everywhere and a blade was sent flying and hit the zombie in the head.

"Holy shit. That will do shield. That will do, I- hey cool another lawn mower and trash can lid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dan Rogers**

Dan was a survivor of the Vegas outbreak, Las Vegas was a shit place but it was his home but he lost it to the zeds and there he swore he get his revenge even it would kill him that why he got a job at TIR as a pen handler. There he would kill the zombies that were too weak or had broken bones. TK would usually get pissed by this though, he would sell those zombies wasps to phenotrans to create zombrex but in Dan's opinion he could lose a few zombies here and there. He was in the employ lounge when the gates got breached. "Alright people we know what to do. Try to contain and not destroy. We have to activate the security gate."

"Sir yes sir." Everyone said in unison.

"Won't that trap everyone in the casino?"

"Better than a city full of Zombies Rogers. That reminds me, I know how much you hate the dead so you are going to watch these security camera." Rogers bowed his head, he did want revenge but there would be hundreds of zombies. He watched as his friends grab non lethal weapons and put on their suits. As everyone left the commander gave him a key to the weapons locker. "If we're devord kill as many of the fuckers as you want."

"Yes sir." Ben suited up just incase and watched as his friends walked away to their certain death. He prayed to a thousand gods and demons for them to be safe. As everyone left Dan opened the weapons locker. There were a dozen sweet toys, he picked up several grenades and a SMG. He sat at the computers with other security guards. He didn't know there names. They were just some rent-a-cops that worked for the hotels and casinos.

"Oh god." He heard one of the rent-a-cops say.

"What is it?"

"Your friends they-"

"Eaten."

"No, shot. Looks like some military looking-" Before the cop could finish Dan ran out. He was going get out of the city. He abandoning his post but something told him something big was going to go down. This wasn't by accident and some powerful people were involved. When he was out he saw all the carnage and it reminded him of Vegas. People dying, people who didn't deserve to die. He knew it would be minutes before the gate would be closed and seconds before the safehouse doors would closed. His only chance of survival would be the gate. He ran through the platinum strip and made it to Fortune Park. The gate was almost closed and he watched as a woman used her shield to delay it. She slide under and then it slammed shut. He sighed, there was a maintenance door and he rushed to it. It wasn't locked yet he opened it and suddenly the security system slammed a metal slab shut. He watched the woman from before begin to build some sort of trash can lid lawn mower shield. As she was building it another zombie came up behind her. Dan fired his SMG killing the creature. She looked up and seemed scared.

"Get away from me."

"Who take it easy. I'm alive and right now that's all that matters." She lower her shield. "Dan Rogers."

"Emma Vulcan."

"So you're with TIR?"

"Was, I doubt they're going to renew for another season. Stick with me kid, I've been killing zeds for years."

"Were you in Williment?"

"No, Vegas. Like I said. I'm your only chance."

"I can just hitch a ride with someone else." Dan looked all round him. Hundreds of people were running away, jumping into cars fleeing from the city and the lone zombies that wandered.

"You're not going to have any luck. Few are willing to give you a ride and few would do it for free."

"So now what?"

"I'm one of those fewer. There's this diner half a hundred feet down the road. It's abandoned but it will serve as home base until the military arrive in three days."

"Three days!"

"What do you expect. You see all these zeds, they need to take them out before they go into that cluster fuck. It's standard procedure, all TIR employes are told about this." Emma nodded her head and they began to walk


	9. Chapter 9

**Jenny**

Jenny was on top of the Yucatan Casino, holding a briefcase that held a million dollars and pistol in the other. She was in the casino with several business partners when the shit hit the fan. While they ran for their lives Jenny grabbed a briefcase from one fool won at a casino and a gun from a zombified cop. She went to the roof and called her dad. The guy would send a chopper by morning. Right now she waited, it was barely midnight. She just watched as the city burned before her. It made her cry though when she saw the safehouse door closed and what seemed like a hundred people slammed on the door and wailed and pleaded at someone who wasn't there.

It could be said that Jenny was a cold hard bitch but she wasn't heartless. She kind of had a bit of fun picking off zombies. They were slow and easy to spot. Getting headshots weren't easy but it did pass the time. She wonder what had happened to her business partners. They weren't the best of people, in her firm which had sold life insurance Jenny gave the most away. There had to be some irony in this, a zombie outbreak was a life insurance worst nightmare. If her firm could they would take zombies and put them under 'acts of god'.

Jenny got up from where she was sitting and looked around. The top of the casino had a bunch of junk everywhere and she saw a maintenance room. She grabbed a trash bag and put whatever she found in it before heading to the maintenance room and dumping everything on the floor. She quickly looked over what she got. A few bricks, a dozen pieces of dynamite which she didn't even have a clue what it was doing here, a crossbow which had a full quiver of bolts and a hell of alot of duck tape. "So yeah yeah this give me an idea."

After a few minutes every bolt had a piece of dynamite taped to it. It was lucky for her that she knew had to set a crossbow. She went back to the ledge. The city was now a barren wasteland. The dead have now taken control of the streets with no survivors in sight. She sat down and aimed the crossbow before firing into a horde. It didn't go off right away, at first she thought they were just duds, fakes why would a casino have dynamite but then, then it went off killing all the horde. She began to rest, save her amno incase the helicopter didn't come next morning, she just wished the groaning was so loud. It filled the entire city. The night went on and very soon the sun raised and in the distance she saw her father's helicopter. She raised her arms and it landed just in front of her.

"Your father sent me."

"I know." Jenny hopped in and they took off. With a sigh of relief she watched as the city came out of view. That's when she saw three snipers on the roof, she didn't think anything of it but they then fired on the helicopter.

"We're hit we're hit." The helicopter went into a tailspin, she held her breath as they went down. There was a hard crashing and everything went black. She would open her eyes every few minutes. She watched as the pilot ran out leaving her. As everything went dark two people grabbed her, her crossbow and most importantly her million dollar briefcase.

"She's alive." A woman said.

"She got a head wound but nothing bad. Do you mind keeping the zeds away." Suddenly a hand hit against her face. She shot up and like clockwork she punched the man across the face. It wasn't hard but there was a crack.

"Sorry about that." Jenny said.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have hit you. Come on, there's still a bunch of zombies in the area but we're camping in this abandoned diner."

"Hey did you see my pilot."

"Yeah we saw this guy take off once the copter hit the ground." Jenny followed the group to the diner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nick**

A/N this is not Nick Ramos

"Well hello beautiful." Nick was in one of many stores stuffing his backpack filled with money and other cool looking stuff. It's been an awesome few days. Ever since Chuck Greene released the zombies Nick ben getting his revenge. He used to want to live in America every since he was a little kid living in Mexico but now he was here it sucked but they needed them. With all the outbreaks in America most of them killed the lower and middle class. To be fair Mexico had its fair share of outbreaks, every country on the North and South continents had at least one outbreak all except for Candida. They keep their borders tight and barely let anyone in, especially infected but no Mexico was the second worst country outbreak.

God it wouldn't so bad if it was just some tourist who turned but no. The Cartels would release those wasp on town and villages that were less than favorable. They would even release plague on enemy cartels. Take the zombies and make bootleg zombrex. Right now he didn't care he was just grabbing a register a threw it at a fat zombie. The heavy metal bashed into it's skull. As he picked up the hundreds and twenties he saw Chuck Greene. Nick began to hide, unlike the rest of the looters in Fortune city. He wasn't robbing people or shit just stealing but Nick hid just in case any ways.

After awhile though it got boring going store to store, casino to casino. Not to mention the other looters have become even more aggressive. It was about time to leave. He picked up his old gardening gear and went to a secret passage out of the city. It was at the other end of the city where he would have fight a thousand zombies.

First he took out his modified weed wacker, or Z wacker is what he liked to call it. It was a simple weed wacker with knives attached to it. It slashed through the zombies pretty well but his hedge trimmers were where it was at.

You happen lived until lived until you chopped off the head of a zombie as he walked a pair of looters came out of nowhere.

"Well well well. You lost amigo?"

"Piss off." Nick said readying his Z wacker.

"This is our territory. You don't look here unless you can pay tribute."

"I'm leaving amigo. You try to stop me and I will turn you to mulch."

"So what we got ourselves a hero?"

"No just another low life." Nick started up his z wacker and slashed at one of the looter. He dodged the blow but the noise was attracting unwanted attention. Zombies began to close in on the group. The two looters took off, hiding in some store leaving Nick to fend for himself. He just began to rush past the zombies killing them with the z wacker but by the time he was in the silver strip his z wacker broke. He cursed it before throwing at some random zombie. Now he had only his head trimmers, those would last a bit longer than his z wacker but not long. The entrance was a maintenance tunnel that led outside the city, it was mostly abandoned with the exception of a few times when a VIP need to leave the city quietly. After a little bit he found a sewer grate, he lifted it up and went into the sewer. It wasn't connected to the underground so lucky the zombie hordes wouldn't be as thick, or even down there. He carefully walked down the old maintenance tunnel, the slightest sound made him on edge. Fighting in a such close environment made nervous. He just kept going until he came across another grate. He pushed it opened and now he was outside of the city. He believed there was an abandoned diner down the road. He just wait there and ride this thing out. There were a few zombies here and there but no real threat unlike the zeds in Fortune City. He made his way down the road and there was a group of people. Two women and a guy.

"Hey buddy you alright?" A man asked as he exited the diner.

"Yeah." Nick said. "Can I come in?"

"Yes sir." Nick came in. He set his stuff down.

"You come from the city?"

"Yeah, we all did. She got out of the front gate, she got out on a helicopter and I got out on a side door. What about you stranger?"

"Sewers. Is it safe here?"

"Safe enough. There's a few dozen here and there but it's safe."

"Hey Dan I'm seeing someone coming down the road." Jenny yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ben**

Ben was a merc TK had hired, he said some BS about outbreaks and protecting him. It would a good gig, for the past few weeks Ben and many other mercs sat around the casinos all day, Ben got a free room and took a girl there almost every night. When the outbreak finally happened he had Ben and every other merc secure certain areas and assets. Then they were going to loot the cities vaults, if that was it Ben would have cared less but heard things. At first he thought was caused by Chuck Green but as he soon learned that Phenotrans and Tk were the real ones involved.

He didn't mind profiting from others misdeeds but he refused to work for those who caused those 's why de was going to leave city. "Hey Ben you coming?"

"Uh yeah. Just watching out for the zeds."

"God this place is Paradise." One of the mercs said.

"But are we going to report TK to the authority?"

"Whoa buddy why would we do that?"

"He started the out-"

"I know he started the fucking outbreak so I say we just rob the city vault and use that access tunnel to leave. That will teach TK to kill people. HA." The group left and made it to their first target. The vault door was wide open and a woman was there.

"You alright?"

"Step aside Ben. Let me check."

"I'm alright but can you take me to a safe place?"

"I think we can work something out." One of the mercs took off his pants.

"What the hell dude!" Ben yelled.

"She said." Ben snapped. He raised his gun at the mercs.

"Get out." He helped the woman leave while keeping his gun on the other mercs. The woman ran away and he looked back at his 'friends'. "I'm but there are lines I will not cross."

"We're going to make you pay Ben."

"Yeah if you ever get out of the city we're going to hunt you down."

"That's why I'm sorry." He fired, a bullet entered both of their skulls.

"Tommy you guys getting through that vault? TommY!" Ben ripped off his mask and ran out of the casino. Zombies were everywhere, and he need away out. That's when he saw some hispanic man running, he was cutting off the heads of zombies with hedge trimmers.

"Hey buddy where you going." The zombies must have been to loud because he didn't seem to notice. He did however open a sewer grate and went down there. Ben opened fire, killing a dozen zombies and Ben followed him. The sewer smelled like shit but if it was going to lead him somewhere safe he can't really complain can he. As he went through the sewer he found his way out of the city.

He smiled as he walked down the road, he patted his phone. He had recorded some things he heard. It was garbled but he could bring TK to justice. Right now though he was going this diner he saw on his way to the city. After he would wait for the military he would show show them the recording. After ten minutes of walking he saw the diner. He ran to it and stopped in his tracks when he heard people yell at him.

"Stop right there. Are you infected or do you have zombrex?" A woman asked.

"NO! To both. Can I come in?"

"What the hell. Can't say no." Ben walked into the abandoned diner, to his surprise he saw the hispanic man.

"So you came from the city?" The white guy asked.

"Yeah. God, shit." Ben said.

"What is it?" A woman with a blade shield asked.

"TK hired to rob the city. I wouldn't mind it but he started the outbreak." Everyone mouths dropped.

"That bastard. Why though?" A new woman asked.

"I can explain that, Dan Rogers by the way."

"Ben."

"Tk show rating were droppings, sponsors pulling. He was selling the wasps to Phenotrans to make a hundreds."

"He killed thousands to make a few million." Dan said disgusted.

"Well he was a part of it." The Woman with a briefcase said.

"Jenny he didn't release the zombies."

"Maybe he did." The woman with the blade shield said.

"Emma...Nick back me up here."

"Dude I don't know what to think." There was an argument about whether to kill, kick or let him say.

"I'll leave." Ben said. "I may of not started the outbreak but I was involved with the death of thousands. And I'm sorry."

"You can stay." Jenny said. "You can't keep your rifle though."

"Hmm." Ben looked at his gun then back at Jenny. There was a silence but Ben gave up his gun. They still had two days and there were barely any zombies in the area. Doubt he need his gun.

"Hey I'm seeing something. They're unmarked vans."

"Can I see that?" Ben asked. Emma handed Ben a pair of binoculars and he looked out at the road and saw three vans that looked like the mercenary vans. "We're about to have a fight."

"Why would you say that?" Dan asked.

"I may have betrayed TK and the company I work with are pretty ruthless. So they're going try to kill me and wipe out any witnesses."

"HOLY SHIT!" Nick said.

"This place is defendable. There's probably no more than a dozen mercenaries but he have weapons. I just need to upgrade." Dan threw him a roll of duct tape and and a homemade shive.

"On TIR they were going to do a combo weapon special and taught us how to do it. For most of you got some cool stuff we need to make it better. We got about twenty before they get here." Emma stepped up and revved her blade shield.

"Let's kick some ass."


	12. Chapter 12

**Boss fight**

Dan grabbed his assault rifle and attached the homemade shiv creating a bayonet and went to the windows. "Hey do any of you have a large battery?"

"Got you Nick." Dan handed him it along with some wire. Emma overturned over a few tables. While Dan played with a lead pipe and his SMGs.

"Got something?" Ben asked as he finish boarding up the windows.

"Yeah, don't worry about me."

"They're here!" Jenny yelled. Ben loaded his gun and went outside the diner. A few mercenaries exited the vans. There stood his ex-commander, he had a grenade launcher in his hands while the rest of his soldiers held assault rifles.

"Ben. Why did you run away."

"Because the guy that hired us started the outbreak for an evil corporation that want to make millions if not billions of dollars at the expense of human lives."

"Well when you say it like that-"

"Cut the shit I know you're going to try and kill me. So I'm guessing TK succeed."

"No actually he failed miserable. More than half our forces were killed by Green, but yeah we're covering our asses and you are a loose end. So." The commander pointed his grenade launcher at Ben. "Say your prays-"

"Bitch." Everyone turned their head and watched as Jenny came out with her dynamight crossbow and fired at a van. It blew up and everything went to shit really fast, Ben stabbed his shiv into the commander and Ben quickly fell back. Nick was hiding behind a table back at the diner when a few mercs entered. She pulled his hedge trimmers and both men only laugh that's when Nick turned on the battery attached to it. He stabbed it into one merc. He began to convulse uncontrollably from the electric shock. Nick then cut the next guy, with a loud crunch the trimmers cut through most of the mercs armor but what killed him was the electric discharge.

"Take that you putas." Nick laughed. Jenny held her shield blade as a onslaught of bullets hit her. Lucky for her though the blades sent bullets back hitting the mercs..

"Return to sender asshole." She said laughing until an explosion sent her flying back. Everyone looked at the mercenary commander. He was the only one left. His grenade launcher aimed at Ben. He fired and it exploded. Ben screamed in pain and the mercenary commander walked up to him. The commander pulled out a knife but then the commander's head exploded. Ben turned his head and saw Dan SMG smoldering. He blew out the smoke and helped Ben up.

"Thank's."

"Welcome. Looks like we got a ride." Dan said pointing at the vans.

"Alright everyone load up!" Ben said grabbing the commanders keys. As he opened the van door he saw that the back was filled with money and other rare goods, from weapons, collectible action figures and even a back of gems. Everyone stood there dumbfound, for a minute no one spoke until Ben cleared his throat. "We'll split it five ways agreed?"

"Si." Nick yelled. Everyone went into the van filled their pockets with whatever goodies they found.

 **Here's what happened and why they were Los Perdidos**

 **Emma: Emma settled down in Los Perdidos, building and selling combo weapons as a hobby. When the outbreak hit she took out her trusty Blade shield and began to kill any zombies she came across**

 **Dan: Began to at the ZDC. He tried to help contain the outbreak but soon fail. He like the vow he took at Los Vegas he began to commit genocide against the zombie horde**

 **Jenny: Went back to her job as a life insurance saleswoman. Mostly, outbreak insurance. When the first zombies started shambling she sighed and said 'there's going to be a lot of claims'**

 **Nick: (Not the main character Nick) Started his own lawn care services and is fairly successful. But when his crew got eaten he took out his hedge clippers and pulled a car battery out of a car and started his zombie killing spree.**

 **Ben: After Fortune city he put his mercenary days behind him and worked private security. Unfortunately the old hag and her yappy (BItch) dog got eaten day one**

 **Please vote this time. Please I beg of thee.**


End file.
